Believing in the truth
by iluvdarts
Summary: Bella performs in the school talent show unaware that the Cullens have returned and are in the audience. Based during New Moon. ExB. This is my first attempt at a Twilight Fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie, I am merely borrowing them for the night and I promise to return them unharmed in the morning**

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Twilight fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it. The characters may seem a little OOC but I've tried to keep them as real as I can. This story is set during New Moon after Edward has left Bella. Instead of becoming severely depressed over him leaving she has decided to believe that he still loves her. It will be mainly written from Bella's point of view but sometimes from others, I will let you know when it changes.

A/N2: The song is 'I don't believe you' by Pink…I do not own this either…

**Believing in the Truth**

BPOV

I don't know how I've coped these last few months. When Edward left me saying that he didn't want me anymore I felt that I was going to die. He said that it would be like he never existed but I knew better than that. As I sat there in my room I thought about all the times that we had spent together and I came to the conclusion that he was lying to me. It was then that I saw my guitar sitting in the corner of my closet. I hadn't played it since I had moved to Forks. I got it out and just started playing. I had never told anyone that I could play and as I sat there in my room I began to write a new song. One that reminded me about the relationship that I had with Edward.

Months had passed and I had written two songs and somehow had been persuaded to perform in the Christmas talent show at school.

APOV

I was hunting in the woods with Jasper when I had a sudden vision of Bella. It was unexpected as I had promised Edward that I wouldn't purposely look into her future. It hurt me so badly when we had to leave Forks that I was excited when I came out of the vision. I had seen Bella performing in a school talent show and I just knew that I had to try and get Edward there. If he could just hear her sing then we could finally be a family again, I could have my best friend back. I didn't know how I was going to get him there but I knew that I was going to need the whole family to help get him there. I rushed home the minute I had finished hunting and explained my vision to the rest of the family.

We came up with a plan and I could see that it would work. It took all of us but we pulled up to the school just as the show was starting and took seats in the back of the room. All 7 of us were sitting there with Emmett keeping a hand on Edward's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

BPOV

The day had arrived and I was waiting backstage for my turn.

"Angela, I don't think that I can do this" I said nervously as I waited to go up on stage

"Don't worry Bella" she replied "you'll be fine. I've listened to you practising and you'll be great out there"

"But everyone will be watching" I said desperately trying to get out of performing

"Just pretend that you are back at home in your room" said Angela

"That's not easy when everyone is staring at you" I replied

"Close your eyes then" she said "you can do this, I believe in you"

I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing and heart rate down and I had finally succeeded when I heard my name called.

"This is it" I said to no one in particular and slowly walked onto the stage with my guitar in hand.

I sat on the stool that had been placed in the centre of the stage and adjusted the mic to the right position in front of me.

"Hi" I said nervously "this is a little song that I call 'I don't believe you'"

EPOV

As I heard Bella's name called and watched her walking onto the stage I was starting to realise why Alice had dragged me here. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had been apart from her for too long and I felt an intense ache in my heart. I wondered if she had moved on like I had asked her to. I heard her say that she called this song 'I don't believe you' and then I was amazed at what she said next

"I wrote this over the last few months after my split with Edward and I hope that you enjoy it" said Bella

I wondered what the song was about. Was it possible that she had written it whilst thinking about us? I couldn't see or hear anything but Bella, even the voices in my head were quiet as I concentrated on the words coming out of her mouth.

BPOV

I strummed my guitar and closed my eyes as I started the song. I thought about me and Edward as I started singing, forgetting about where I was and everyone that was watching

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls_

I could remember all the times that I tripped thanks to the fact that I was so clumsy. I remembered how he would always catch me before I fell, preventing me from hurting myself on many an occasion. He was always so strong, though that was the vampire within him.

_It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right  
Right? _

I remembered the first time that we kissed. How nervous he was about losing control around me yet the intensity in that kiss was amazing.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart _

I remembered that time in Phoenix, in the hospital when he said that he had nowhere else to go, that he would stay with me, that he loved me.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

I remembered that day in the woods, when he said that he didn't want me anymore. I couldn't believe he would say that. I knew that it was because he was scared but it still hurt to hear those words. He just left me there with a huge pain in my heart but I still couldn't believe that he was telling me the truth. I was holding on to the fact that I would see him again

_I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up_

For days after he left I would wake up screaming from nightmares about him leaving me. Charlie would come in to see if I was alright and I could see the pain I was causing him from my behaviour. He wouldn't believe me when I said that I was fine and that it would all work out in the end. I think he might try to kill Edward if he was to ever set eyes on him again.

_It's like you've given up  
You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won't stop_

I remembered the days in between my birthday and the day that he left. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't know what to do. He was pulling away from me as if he had already left me and I knew that something bad was coming.

_Because I just know  
You'll come around  
Right? _

I was holding on to the hope that he would see the mistake he made and would come back to me one day.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart _

I remembered the day that he said that he didn't have the strength to stay away from me anymore. I wondered where he was getting the strength now.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all _

I remembered the day that I came across all the pictures and the cd that he had hidden under my floorboards. Just knowing that he had really left them there made me believe that he still loved me and that he thought that he was doing the right thing in leaving me.

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I, because I still don't mind at all _

Again I thought back to that day in the woods where I laid on the ground and curled up from the pain that his leaving caused me. I knew that he could see me lying there but he never came back to help me. Back then I though he had left me for good, that he didn't really love me but now I know better.

_It's like the way we fight _  
_The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passions there  
So it's got to be right,  
Right? _

I remembered dancing together at the prom. How he said that he wanted to spend the rest of our lives together even though he didn't want to change me

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all _

I know that he loves me as much as I love him and I hope that one day he will return to me. I'm clinging to the hope that he really loves me as I don't think that I would survive without that hope. As the days go by it gets harder to live without him but I will continue to believe that he loves me till the day I die.

_I don't believe you _

I strummed the last few notes on the guitar before finally opening my eyes. I blushed as the entire audience burst into applause.

EPOV

I was dumbfounded. She didn't believe me when I left her. I could see the passion come off her as she was singing. It was a beautiful song and I knew that she still loved me as much as I loved her. I watched as she blushed at the applause and I knew that I needed to talk to her, I had to apologise about leaving and I hoped that she would take me back. I loved her so much and even if I hadn't been dragged here by the family I would have come back eventually. I couldn't stand being apart from her, it was tearing me apart inside. I started to rise and I could feel Emmett trying to make me sit down but he let go when Alice shook her head at him. She smiled at me as I walked past. I knew that she had seen what I was going to do. I stuck to the shadows as I walked down the side of the hall and I waited at the side as I heard encores being shouted from the audience.

BPOV

All around me I could hear people asking for an encore. I only had one other song and for that I needed someone to play the piano. Normally I would ask Angela but she had broken her arm the previous week in Gym.

"I can't" I stammered

The shouts for an encore got louder and louder and I blushed at the attention that I was getting

"Really" I said "I can't. I need a piano backing me and I have no one to play. I'm so sorry"

The audience slowly became quiet as I apologised. It was then that I heard a soft golden voice call out to me.

"I'll play it for you"

A/N: So I have one more chapter planned for this story so please please please review this chapter so I know whether it is worth continuing or not.


End file.
